geometry_dashfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:AnimeAnimator1337/Lista demonów
Siema, postanowiłem tutaj dopisywać wszystkie demony, które przejdę, ocenę dla nich, najgorsze porażki w demonach (łatwe i średnie demony: nie zapisuję, trudne-szalone: 85%+, ekstremalne: 80%+) oraz top 10 najtrudniejszych demonów jakie przeszedłem. Aktualnie ukończyłem 495 20px Uwaga! Poziomy w kolejności, w której je przechodziłem zaczynają się dopiero przy poziomie motion, gdyż to był pierwszy demon ukończony po stworzeniu tej listy. Poprzednich poziomów według kolejności po prostu nie pamiętam - dlatego też dałem według liczby polubień na serwerach. Jak coś to możecie polecać jakieś demony lub przejść poziomy z tej listy ;) Legenda *20px - łatwy demon (subiektywnie) *20px - średni demon (subiektywnie) *20px - trudny demon (subiektywnie) *20px - szalony demon (subiektynie) *20px - ekstremalny demon (subiektywnie) *(<3) - jeden z lepszych demonów *(<333) - jeden z najlepszych demonów *(G) - demon, który przeszedłem tylko w gauntlecie *(GS) - demon, którego przeszedłem zarówno w gauntlecie, jak i na serwerach *(W) - demon którego ukończyłem w zakładce weekly *(WS) - demon którego ukończyłem na serwerach jak i w zakładce weekly *(WG) - demon, którego ukończyłem w gauntlecie jak i w zakladce weekly *(WGS) - demon, którego ukończyłem w gauntlecie, na serwerach i w zakładce weekly Demony *Deadlocked 20px *Clubstep 20px *Theory of Everything 2 20px *The Nightmare 20px *The Lightning Road 20px *Nine Circles 20px *Speed racer 20px *Laser Room 20px *xStep v2 20px *yStep 20px *X 20px (WS) *Death Moon (<3) 20px *Crescendo 20px *Theory of Every v2 20px *Demon Park 20px *Impulse 20px *Platinum Adventure 20px *Super Cycles 20px *Problematic 20px *DeCode 20px *Buck Force 20px *Sky Realm 20px *Demon Jumper 20px *Hextec Flow 20px *Demon mixed 20px *Moon Adventure 20px *Dear Nostalgists 20px *Extreme Fantasy 20px *Insomnia 20px (Glittershroom) *Lights and Thunder 20px *Speed of Light 20px *Clutterfunk v2 20px *Electrodynamix v2 20px *Ultra Paracosm 20px *Chaotic 20px *Beautiful Chaos 20px *Reanimation (<333) 20px *Radioactive demon 20px *Sidestep 20px (GS) *Mirror Force 20px *Electroman adven v2 20px *12 clutterfunk 20px *Infinite Circles 20px *Invisible Clubstep 20px *DorabaeDifficult 4 20px *VeritY 20px *Hexagon Force v2 20px *Crazy Bolt 20px *Apocalypse Eve 20px *StarQuake 20px *DarnocDynamix 20px *ForceDynamix 20px *Blue Hell 20px *Mechanical Showdon 20px (WGS) *Flappy weird 20px *Mechanic Downforce 20px *Way of The Darkness 20px *Steam Chamber 20px *Time Pressure 20px *Death Funk 20px *Deadlocked Alpha 20px *Clubdrop 20px *Clubstep v2 20px *Ditched Machine 20px *Dimension Machine 20px *Genesis 20px *Paracosm Circles 20px *Ice of Dawn 20px *ToE II v2 20px *Requim 20px *Ultimate Circles 20px *Cyber Paraside 20px *Electro rand 20px *Ddays 20px *Windings 20px *Airtime 20px (WS) *Clutterstep 20px *Absolute Zero 20px *Death Step 20px *HeLL 20px (GS) *DarnoCant let go 20px *Natural Step 20px *Ripplez Adventures 20px *PG Clubstep 20px *Restricted Area 20px *Atlas 20px *Vibration 20px (GS) *Trump Circles 20px *GW Russia 20px *XYZ step 20px *Seeker of Demon 20px *Ice cave 20px *Demon forest 20px *Green demon 20px *Fractured Circles 20px *Insane Club 20px *Hahaha insane map 20px *Dark Hell 20px *Invisible Light 20px *Demon step 20px *Traction 20px (GS) *HyperFlux 20px *Space Meow 20px *Metal Crusher 20px *Titanity 20px *Space Club 20px *Military 20px *Nemesis (<333) 20px *Hazardous Sanctuary 20px *Noobaman Adventures 20px *WeoTheory 20px *Wowzers Holy 20px *HotLand 20px *Crazy cpace 3 20px *Scarlet Devil 20px *The Megastorm (<3) 20px *Active Factory 2 20px *I wanna be the bosh 20px *The Nightmare Road 20px *Motion 20px (WS) *The Robotic Rush 20px *Chaoz Impact 20px *Andromeda 20px *Takeoff (<3) 20px *Forsaken Neon 20px *Spacelocked (<333) 20px *TOE III (manix) 20px *Jolt 20px *Horizon 20px *R U I N S 20px *Fingerdash v2 20px *Space Circles 20px *Jawbreaker (zenthicalpha) 20px *Lockdown 20px *Clubstep ex 20px *Demonic Uprise 20px *Retro Circles 20px *Freedom 20px *ClubstepDynamix 20px *The Adventure (<3) 20px *Dragon Force 20px *Sahara (<3) 20px *The Caverns 20px *Magnitude (WS) 20px *The Seven Seas 20px *Impact X 20px (WS) *ConfuZion 20px *Lucidum 20px *Angels 20px *The Dragons Lair 20px *Chaoz Airflow 20px *Lemonade 20px *Golden Haze 20px *Speed of light II 20px *Aurora (sharks) 20px *Adust 20px (GWS) *Triple Flask 20px *Blender 20px *Glacial Sanctuary 20px *Endorphin Rush 20px *Voyager 20px *Wrandering 20px *Spark 20px (WS) *Huakai 20px *Heart Beat (RyanAB) 20px *Utopian Delusions 20px *Supersonic 20px *Theory of Skrillex 20px *Zafari 20px *Agility 20px *Electrodynamixer 20px *M A T R I X 20px *Horizon Zero (<333) 20px *Gold Temple (<3) 20px *The Pulse 20px *Theory of Infinity 20px *Nine Circles XII 20px *Lanthanium 20px (WS) *Windy Landscape 20px *Y 20px *Relentless 20px *The Realistic 20px *Liberation 20px *Grindcore 20px *B 20px *Anatomic 20px *Fear me 20px *Buried Angel 20px (GS) *Foxtrox 20px *Extinction 20px (GS) *Spacial rend (<3) 20px *Star chaser (<3) 20px *Darker Drop 20px *Shrill Hallway 20px (GS) *Nowise 20px (GS) *Darkness Keeper 20px (GS) *8o 20px *Chord Cutter 20px (WS) *Saguaro (Osiris GD) 20px (WS) *Dark Park 20px *xStep Advance 20px *ClubWorld 20px *Eletronic Demon 20px *Neon Dynamics 20px *Thunder Interaction 20px *Darkstep 20px *Stereo 20px (WS) *Stalemate 20px *The Big Black 20px *Colorful Overnight 20px (<333) *Wild West 20px (WS) *Fire Level 20px (WS) *Fusion Flare 20px (WS) *Solar Circles 20px *Dead Lands 20px (WS) *Ichor (lazerblitz) 20px *A new theory 20px *Kotoruption 20px (WS) *Ratstep 20px *Five Nights Pollapo 20px *N 20px *HexaForce 20px *DeadLine 20px *Jitterclick 20px *Lonely Travel 20px *Rewired 20px (WS) *Gear III 20px (WS) *AfterSonic 20px *Immortals 20px (WS) *Inside 20px (WS) *Slap Squad II 20px (WS) *Dorabae Choose Way4 20px *Toxin Lab II 20px *Future Funk 20px (<3) *Turbine 20px (WS) *Polar Beat 20px (WS) *Xemorphosis 20px (WS) *FinalCode 20px (WS) *The Furious 20px *Fairydust 20px *Firefall 20px *Acropolis 20px *Hyper Fantasy 20px *Piccadilly Circus 20px (WS) *The Behemoth 20px (WGS) *Geometric Dimension 20px *Castle 20px *Stigma 20px (WS) *Running in the 90s 20px (<3) *Dynamic Glow 20px *Ante Meridem 20px *Defiance 20px *Joltwave 20px *Pimpa 20px (WS) (<3) *Nelly 20px (WS) *Opac 20px (WS) *Killgore 20px (WS) *Psychosis 20px *Elzeko 20px (WS) *Zdoof 20px *Pyra 20px *Obscurum 20px *Holy Power 20px (WS) *Electrodrome (Nico99) 20px *Electrodise X 20px *BlastX 20px *Hyper Force 20px *Naraka Avici 20px *Hell Valley 20px *Rapid Rush 20px (<3) *Guthrie 20px (WS) *Doramis Processing 20px *Gloomy Morning 20px *Crazy (-) 20px *Unknown Step 20px *Palace of Legend 20px *Electrodrome (glittershroom43) 20px *Atrocities Area 20px *Monster City 20px *Hexagon Universe 20px *RobTop 20px *Clubflow 20px *Off 20px (WS) *Theory of Something 20px *Acid Rush II 20px (WS) *Firepower 20px *Castle of Redemption 20px (<333) *Citadel of Skies 20px (WS) *The Flight 20px *Pac 20px (WS) *The Reign of Moira 20px (WS) (<3) *Sparta 20px *Sharp Minor 20px *Deadly Clubstep 20px *Ultimate Demon Mix 20px *SpiralDynamix 20px *Uprise (ZenthicAlpha) 20px *MadLazor 20px *Hyperio Technia 20px (<333) *Lights Speed 20px *Maximum Risk 20px *ElectroDynamix 20px *Transit 20px *IceStream 20px *Ruption 20px *Theory of Firepower 20px *Clubstep Nightmares 20px (<3) *Dreamy Abyss 20px (WS) *Chaotic Hell 20px *Cadence 20px (<333) *Despacito OMG OWO 20px (WS) *The FairyDust 20px (WS) *Bosshunter 20px (WS) *Ultraviolet 20px *Fun 20px (WS) *Secrets 20px *Excessive Compliment 20px (<333) *Midnight Sun 20px *Retention 20px (<333) *Aquamarine 20px (WS) *Point Blank 20px (<3) (WS) *Parallel Run 20px *Insomnia 20px (Dako) *Trance Impact 20px *Active Interaction 20px *Final Battle 20px *Cataclysm 1 20px *69 Machine 20px *Lightning World 20px *Absent 20px (<3) (WS) *Fuze 20px *Z 20px (<3) *Crystal Cavern 20px *Proximity 20px (<3) *System Split 20px (Picha) *Outsteel 20px *Future Of Clubstep 20px *Electro Clubbin 20px *Twinkling World 20px *Pixel Parade 20px *Lit Fuse 20px *Cataclysm 20px *Digital Combo 20px (<3) (WS) *Quest For Perfection 20px *Abate 20px (<3) *Eclipse 20px *Tuxedo 20px *Duality 20px (<3) *Crunchy Apple 20px *Necropolis 20px *Bloody Room 20px *Lunatic Doom Machine 20px *Plasma Pulse 20px *Figures 20px *Project Ex 20px *Lightwave 20px *Moonstone (Chipzz) 20px *RadioCutter 20px (WS) *Mental Torture 20px *Theory of Xoanon 20px *Pulsar 20px *Sky Temple 20px *Formula X 20px *GluttonY 20px (WS) *The Ultimate Phase 20px *Solar Split 20px (<3) *Butterfly Effect 20px *Club Step Re 20px *Undergorund (AbstractDark) 20px *Funk Spirit 20px *Promptness Star 20px *Ultimate Drive 20px *In Silico 20px (WS) *Fate of Ninja 20px *Out of name ideas 20px (WS) *Carnage Disco 20px *Technolaser 20px (WS) *Space Magic 20px (WS) *From dusk till dawn 20px *Funkstep 20px *The Death Moon 20px (WS) *Spectral Tentation 20px *Ultrapink 20px (<3) *Deep Travel 20px (<3) (WS) *Success 20px *Doctor Killer 20px *ANOTHER 20px *Red Belly 20px (WS) *IcICleFacTOrY 20px *EleCtRoFacTOrY 20px *Ragnarok 20px *Saturn V 20px *Earthquake (Sharks) 20px *Milk Party Hype 20px *Animus 20px (<3) *Lunar Interaction 20px *Chrome Castle 20px *Battle of The Shades 20px *Duet 20px *Noobatropolis 20px *SkyLand 20px *Reunion 20px *D of Eything 20px *Theory of Visible v2 20px *HelQus 20px *Back of Everything 20px *Electrodise 20px *The Hell World (MidNight2) 20px *Impulse Drop 20px (WS) *Titanium 20px *Demon Road 20px *Final Destination (-) 20px *RobTuxStep 20px *Robstep 20px *Mech Track 20px *Speed Of Energy 20px *Melodic Rythm 20px (<3) *Sky Tech 20px *Deadmau5tep 20px *Ride 20px *MeatMelter 20px *Rebirth (TrueChaos) 20px *Voices 20px Najgorsze porażki *ToE II v2 91% *Forsaken Neon 91% *Supersonic 88% (2 razy), 89% (2 razy) *Windy Landscape 94% *8o 98%, 92% *Future Funk 86%, 89% x2, 90% x3, 91% 93%,, 99% x3 *Acropolis 85%, 90%, 91%, 95%, 97% x4, 98% x2 *Psychosis 85% (x2), 97% *Holy Power (weekly) 85%, 86%, 87% x7, 90% *Holy Power (serwery) 87%, 89% *Sharp Minor 87% *Ultimate Demonix Mix 92% *Chaotic Hell 93%, 94% *Ultraviolet 91% *Excessive Compliment 85% *Retention 81%, 83%, 87% x2, 90%, 95%, 97% x2 *Mental Torture 89% x5 *Sky Temple 98% *Formula X 92% *The Ultimate Phase 80%, 85%, 88% *Kugelblitz 98% *Spectral Tentation 80%, 81% x5, 82% x5, 83% x9, 87%, 88% x7, 89%, 94% x3, 95% x12 10 najtrudniejszych demonów (oceny obok są subiektywne) #Retention 20px #Cataclysm 20px #The Ultimate Phase 20px #Excessive Compliment 20px #Spectral Tentation 20px #Pulsar 20px #Quest For Perfection 20px #Lunatic Doom Machine 20px #Hyperio Technia 20px #Lightwave 20px Poziomy nie będące demonami Tu są spisane poziomy, które udało mi się przejść, nie będące demonami, lecz kwalifikujące się na taki poziom trudności. *Multi clubstep (Cymmas) 20px *Triple Clubstep (ItzSamas) 20px *Multi ToE 2 (FrancoCane) 20px *Cord Maker (Ezel142) 20px (<3) *Farewell (Olikros) 20px *Sky Fortress (ja) 20px Zweryfikowane demony *Kugelblitz (ZgredekWK) 20px (brak noty) *Sky Fortress (ja, megacollab) 20px (brak noty) *Frametrapped (Whitehaed) 20px (brak noty) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach